Amour academique
by Anarkia
Summary: [HGGW yuri] Une Hermione inexpérimentée, une chambre du terrier, un baiser soit disant académique et quelques verres de whisky Pur feu…Il n’en fallait pas plus à Hermione Granger pour succomber aux charmes d’une certaine rouquine par une chaude nuit de j


**AVERTISSEMENT **: Cette fic est un SLASH féminin explicite. Alors si vous êtes homophobe ou si vous avez l'esprit étroit, cette fic vous est FORTEMENT DÉCONSEILLÉE.

_J'ai beaucoup hésité avant de poster cet OS sur ffnet. Mais je me suis dit que je commençais à être plutôt à l'aise avec le site et comme hpfanfiction débloque beaucoup de ces temps-ci… Alors le voilà! C'est mon premier slash de tous les temps, alors soyez indulgents! Et laissez-moi une petite review, question que j'aie à nouveau envie de poster ici aussi! ;-) _

_J'aime bien ce couple et je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez de fic à leur sujet… alors voici ma modeste contribution!_

_Ah oui, j'oubliais : je dédie cette fic à Antoine, le plus dépravé de tous mes amis, qui, sous l'effet de l'alcool, a eu l'infinie gentillesse de me raconter de force –je tiens à le préciser- ce fantasme… ;-) _

* * *

**_Amour académique _**

Une dispute faisait vibrer les murs du Terrier, bref, rien d'inhabituel en cette chaude soirée du mois de juillet, lorsque quatre jeunes adultes se retrouvent coincés ensemble dans un espace réduit depuis trop longtemps...

-Non, mais j'ai rien fait!

-Tu ne comprends jamais rien, Ronald Weasley!

Hermione grimpa les escaliers deux par deux et pour aller rejoindre Ginny qui était montée quelques minutes auparavant. Hermione prit soin de bien claquer la porte de la chambre, pour être certaine que son mécontentement soit entendu par un certain jeune homme (et par quiconque se trouvant dans un rayon d'un kilomètre de la maison Weasley…). Elle s'assurait ainsi de la tranquillité pour au moins une heure –le temps que Ron mettait généralement à se décider avant d'affronter une situation embarrassante-.

-Harry, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? Tu y comprends quelque chose, toi?

Harry leva lentement les yeux du bouquin de Quiddich qu'il était en train de lire et haussa les épaules.

-Si je comprenais quelque chose aux femmes, j'en serais probablement pas rendu à passer cette soirée là en tête-à-tête avec toi mon vieux, crois-moi! dit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent dans un découragement commun. Ron haussa les épaules et attrapa un délicieux chausson aux pommes cuisiné par sa mère le jour même et se vautra confortablement dans le fauteuil où il était assis. Il étendit ses longues jambes sur la table basse et soupira.

-Au moins, Hermione et Ginny ont trouvé une occupation ce soir : nous détester et en parler entre filles! Génial…

Le rouquin attrapa une nouvelle pâtisserie et l'avala d'un trait.

-Chu groit gu'on gevrrrrait gaaalé leur barrrler?

Harry leva les yeux vers son ami, incroyablement surpris que celui-ci ait même pensé pouvoir se faire comprendre malgré sa bouche remplie à pleine capacité (sans parler du crémage qui lui coulait le long de la mâchoire et qui était singulièrement dégoûtant).

-Tu pourrais répéter ça? demanda Harry faisant mine de n'avoir rien vu.

Le jeune homme avala et s'essuya la bouche avec la manche de son chandail. On avait beau dire, les robe de sorcier avaient leurs avantages par rapport aux chandails moldus; on pouvait camoufler les taches en toute grâce dans ces pans inutiles de tissu. « foutu chandail » se dit-il… « maman va encore piquer une crise… Le blanc c'est une couleur comme une autre pourtant!» pensait-il…

-Désolé. Je t'ai demandé si tu croyais qu'on devrait monter parler aux filles?

- … Harry haussa les épaules.

-Tout à l'heure, alors?

-Ouais, on a qu'à leur laisser un peu de temps… se faire désirer, tu vois?

-Ouais… ouais t'as raison. Si elle ont besoin elles savent où nous trouver!

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête et se replongea dans sa contemplation de l'image de Tétrousse, le batteur vedette des Faucons de Westminster, qui exécutait avec brio la volée portant son nom. Ron attrapa la gazette du sorcier d'aujourd'hui et un dernier chausson (vraiment ? ) et imita son ami qui semblait au comble de la félicité en cette soirée.

* * *

Hermione pénétra dans la pièce étroite du dernier étage et s'affala sur son lit. La tête enfouie dans son oreiller, la jeune femme poussa un cri de colère et frappa le matelas de ses poings, sous le regard interrogateur de Ginny. Elle se releva dignement, replaça quelques mèches de cheveux rebelles qui étaient tombées sur son front et soupira.

-Ça m'a fait du bien!

Ginny sourit et referma son journal. Elle le replaça dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet, puis s'avança sur le bout de son lit pour faire face à la jeune femme, prête à entamer une nouvelle discussion sur le crétinisme congénital du plus jeune Weasley.

-Bon. Qu'a dit mon charmant frère aujourd'hui?

-Rien, justement…

La jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux leva les sourcils d'un air interrogateur. Hermione soupira avant de poursuivre.

-J'étais assis à côté de lui tout à l'heure lorsque tu es montée. Comme Harry semblait plongé dans sa lecture, Ron m'a proposée discrètement à de sortir prendre l'air avec lui…

-Et…

-Et rien. J'ai vaguement bafouillé que je préférait rester à l'intérieur, qu'il aillait pleuvoir ou quelque chose du genre. Je crois que je lui ai dit aussi que je voulais rester pour tenir compagnie à Harry, enfin... Quand il a insisté, j'ai piqué une colère et je suis montée en claquant la porte.

Il va croire que je le rejette. Et là il va me détester! C'est certain.

-Mais non! Peut-être pas! dit Ginny avec un regard compatissant.

-Regarde par la fenêtre… la nuit est superbe, le ciel est plein d'étoiles! C'est certain qu'il va tomber des cordes! dit-elle, sarcastique.

-Mouais, j'avoue que ce n'était pas ta meilleure excuse… Mais il t'aime voyons, ça se voit! Et je sais que tu l'aimes aussi, alors pourquoi tu as fui comme ça?

-Parce que! Répondit Hermione les yeux pleins d'eau.

La jeune femme rousse, à court de paroles réconfortantes, se leva et vint s'asseoir sur le lit de son amie. Celle-ci baissa la tête.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voudrait de moi, hein? Je n'arrête pas de le contredire, j'ai toujours le bon mot pour le faire sentir stupide et puis je ne suis même pas si belle! Quand on sait qu'il aime les filles du genre de Lavande, alors j'aurais bien dû comprendre que je n'avais aucune chance! Mais non… au lieu de ça je continue à me ridiculiser devant lui, encore et encore. Et là en plus, il va me croire folle! Génial! Parfait! C'est décidé : je vais me terrer dans un laboratoire de potion, au milieu de chaudrons bouillonnants, de flacons de verre avec des choses mortes flottant dedans et de livres et je vais passer ma vie célibataire et déprimée. Je commence dès cette année.

-Et tu vas t'habiller toujours en noir, devenir méchante et amère et changer de maison pour être certaine de remplacer un certain professeur à sa retraite, c'est ça?

-C'est ça, oui.

-Ah bon. J'ai bien hâte de voir la tête de Snape quand il réalisera l'ampleur de l'influence qu'il a eue sur ton choix de carrière…

Ginny avait pris la scène mélodramatique que lui jouait son amie très au sérieux...(si,si!) elle avait même évité de relever l'irrationalité de sa réaction de tout à l'heure envers Ron, par respect pour l'intelligence de son amie! Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée qu'Hermione miss-je-sais-tout Granger pouvait être aussi nulle en amour.

Hermione ignorait si c'était parce qu'elle s'appliquait à lui montrer tout le ridicule que comportait cette idée ou si c'était le sourire goguenard que lui adressait la jeune femme à cet instant, mais elle se sentit mieux. C'était une sorte d'apaisement de parler avec elle… son humour, sa vivacité d'esprit, son sourire…

-Hermione, écoute-moi. Mon frère est un être immature, stupide et aveugle parfois. Mais là, je crois objectivement qu'il n'a rien fait.

Hermione baissa les yeux en rougissant.

-Je sais… c'est moi… C'est que j'ai eu peur. Seuls tous les deux sous les étoiles…

Ginny eut un sourire attendri devant la candeur de sa future belle-sœur.

-Tu n'as jamais fait l'amour, c'est ça?

-Je ne saurais même pas m'y prendre! Je n'ai même jamais embrassé quelqu'un… voilà.

Ginny fut légèrement troublée par l'aveu de son amie. Elle croyait, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs, qu'il s'était passé quelque chose avec Victor Krum… Les quelques fois où elles avaient abordé le sujet, elle n'avait jamais réfuté sa croyance, pourtant. Hermione était-elle vraiment encore innocente à ce point en cette matière, elle qui savait tout en toute chose! « Incroyable! » se disait Ginny intérieurement.

-Il y a toujours un début à tout, Hermione, tu sais… dit-elle avec douceur.

-Pas à 17 ans! Je suis majeure, l'élève la plus brillante de la promotion et… j'ai-dit-à-Ron-que-j'avais-embrassé-Krum. Elle poussa un long soupir.

La jeune femme l'avait dit très vite, comme pour se débarrasser de ces paroles gênantes qui lui trituraient l'esprit depuis trop longtemps.

-Tu as quoi?

-Oui! J'étais trop orgueilleuse pour lui laisser penser qu'il était le seul à avoir occupé mon esprit depuis toujours parce que j'avais tellement peur ce ne soit pas la même chose pour lui… alors je lui ai menti.

-Et c'est pour ça qu'il s'est jeté sur Lavande! Pour te rendre jalouse! AHHHHH! Maintenant c'est clair!

-Et maintenant il pense que j'ai de l'expérience et moi, je sais qu'il en a (Hermione frissonna de colère à l'évocation du souvenir de Ron blottit contre les lèvres fades de Lavande Brown). Je suis foutue. Il va se payer ma gueule éternellement s'il apprend ça. Alors je l'évite. Je préfère finir vieille fille plutôt que de lui avouer ça.

-Ah bon.

-Oui, définitivement.

-Alors tu manques quelque chose, ma chère.

-Grrrrr. Merci Ginny pour ton soutien.

-Mais de rien Hermione!

Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire. Ginny tendit la main pour essuyer une larme de désespoir qui avait coulée sur sa joue. Les deux amies se fixèrent intensément et le sourire de la belle rousse s'effaça.

-J'ai une idée, dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Dit toujours…

-Je pourrais demander à Harry de t'apprendre. Je suis certaine qu'il accepterait…

-NON! s'écria Hermione en grimaçant. C'est absolument hors de question! De un, Harry, c'est comme mon petit frère, de deux, il a la mauvaise habitude de ne pas être très discret, de trois, si Ron l'apprend, même dans 1000 ans, il me tuera. Fin de la discussion. Le célibat me va très bien après tout…

Ginny acquiesça d'un signe de tête et réfléchit à nouveau…

-J'ai peut-être une autre idée… dit-elle, hésitante.

-Ginny, tu es très gentille de vouloir m'aider mais mon cas est désespéré, je t'assure que…

-Je vais t'apprendre.

Les yeux de la sorcière s'ouvrirent tout grands…

-Excuse-moi?

-Ben oui quoi! C'est moi qui ai appris à Harry et comme l'élève n'a pas encore surpassé le maître, sans vouloir me vanter … Si tu veux, je t'apprends!

Ginny avait dit ça avec une telle désinvolture! Elle semblait tout à fait à l'aise avec l'idée d'embrasser son amie et comme cette proposition semblait être totalement académique…

-Tu crois? dit Hermione, croyant apercevoir une lueur au bout du tunnel.

-Mais oui, voyons! Je ne vois pas de différence entre deux filles qui se prennent dans leur bras ou deux amies qui s'embrassent sur les lèvres… C'est l'intention derrière qui fait de ce geste un acte d'intimité! Alors il n'y a aucun mal! Ce n'est pas comme si je trompais Harry ou toi Ron… tu ne crois pas?

-Oui… t'as sûrement raison.

-Bon, alors t'es prête? dit la jeune femme sur un ton enjoué.

-Non, mais... oui.

Ginny se rapprocha d'elle. Elle se pencha doucement vers l'avant mais une petite voix l'interrompit.

-Attends! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Tu ne m'expliques pas?

Ginny ferma les yeux et sourit devant la soudaine fragilité d'Hermione.

-Écoute. En amour, il n'y a aucune théorie et aucune règle à respecter. Tout se ressent et s'improvise au fur et à mesure. L'important, c'est de s'ouvrir à l'autre et de faire confiance. C'est tout. Tu dois complètement arrêter de faire fonctionner ton cerveau et te fier seulement à tes sens. À tous tes sens. Est-ce que tu comprends? L'intuition en amour, c'est ce qui te permet d'être à l'écoute du corps de l'autre et de combler ses besoins, pour en venir finalement à ne former qu'un seul être, qu'une seule âme...

-Oui... je comprends... je vais essayer.

Ginny adressa un sourire radieux à Hermione avant de lui fermer les paupières du bout des doigts. Il lui sembla que la jeune femme avait tressailli à ce premier contact... Ginny se pencha vers elle jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres frôlent les siennes. Hermione entrouvrit la bouche et s'avança pour établir un contact entre leur chair. La rouquine la laissa faire. Hermione pressa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes, puis se raidit en voyant que son amie ne réagissait pas.

-Ça ne sert à rien, j'suis pas capable de faire ça... J'suis nulle, voilà tout.

-Non, non j'te jure, c'était très bien. Si t'étais un garçon, je craquerais, je t'assure! Seulement, tu dois te laisser aller plus que ça. Tu dois venir me chercher, mes lèvres doivent t'appartenir, devenir tiennes... pense à mon frère si ça peut t'aider!

-Non... j'aime mieux ne pas y penser tout de suite, si tu permets... Je vais me concentrer sur toi en premier, dit-elle d'une voix suraiguë.

-D'accord, murmura la jeune femme en s'avançant vers son amie, alors… embrasse-moi!

Hermione ferma les yeux et se plongea en elle-même pour trouver l'inspiration. Elle pensa au sourire franc de son amie, à ses yeux gris complètement désarmants, à ses lèvres invitantes, ses cheveux d'un roux volcanique… Elle sentit le souffle chaud de la jeune femme contre sa joue et ressentit une sensation de vide, un manque qu'elle devait à tout prix combler. Elle approcha sa bouche de la sienne et se saisit des lèvres de Ginny avec fougue, oubliant totalement où elle était et avec qui... Ses mains s'emmêlaient dans sa tignasse rousse tandis que sa langue forçait le passage pour se retrouver enlacée avec la sienne dans un balai sans fin, chacune voulant avoir le dessus sur l'autre. Hermione sentait le feu lui brûler les entrailles. Elle voulait cesser ce baiser, se détacher de ces lèvres pulpeuse mais elle ni arrivait pas, comme tiraillée par une faim insatiable. Après un long moment, elle desserra son emprise sur les lèvres de la belle rouquine pour s'attaquer à son cou. Elle fit courir sa langue le long de la fine ligne de sa mâchoire jusqu'à l'oreille de Ginny. Hermione en suça légèrement le lobe, ce qui arracha un gémissement de plaisir à la jeune femme, qui la repoussa avec peu de conviction.

-Arrête Mione...

-Désolée... Légèrement mal à l'aise dans les circonstances, elle murmura : c'était comment?

-Trop bon pour être vrai, je dirais, répondit la rouquine, visiblement gênée de s'être abandonnée ainsi.

-Je sais... j'ai pas réfléchi… J'ai fait comme tu as dit, seulement par les intuitions.

-C'était un bon conseil alors. Tu peux avoir confiance en toi avec les hommes maintenant, sans aucun doute, réussit à articuler Ginny, encore haletante.

-Merci...

Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, tremblante d'émoi. Alors qu'elle allait refermer la porte, son regard croisa celui de Ginny. C'était un regard de braise, un regard prédateur, liquide d'envie... Jamais elle n'avait lu pareille chose dans les yeux de quelqu'un. Hermione sentit la chaude et lente coulée du désir tout au fond de son corps. Elle prit une grande inspiration, serra les dents et referma la porte.

* * *

Devant le miroir, Hermione s'aspergeait le visage d'eau froide. Que venait-il de se passer? Elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel! Ce besoin charnel, puissant, d'aller plus loin, de vouloir posséder l'autre… Même en pensée, la jeune femme ne s'était jamais vue tiraillée par un désir aussi fort. Était-elle lesbienne? Mais non! Assurément pas! Elle rêvait de Ron, de son corps, de ses mains et elle avait déjà été attirée par d'autres garçons auparavant… Mais que c'était-il passé tout à l'heure dans cette chambre, alors? C'était sûrement l'effet du premier baiser. Elle était tellement concentrée qu'elle avait réussi à se détacher complètement du cadre académique de la chose… Oui, c'était ça. Ça devait être ça! Mais pourquoi donc avait-elle pensé à Ginny, alors?

Hermione s'essuya le visage avec une serviette. Elle passa un coup de peigne dans ses cheveux, sourit à son reflet dans la glace, puis sortit de la pièce. Elle descendit rejoindre les garçons au rez-de-chaussée, pleine d'une nouvelle confiance en soi. Elle allait simplement oublier toute cette histoire et voilà tout…

* * *

_Cher journal,_

_Je crois que j'ai effrayé Hermione ce soir. Mais ce baiser était tellement parfait, tellement sensuel! Il a réveillé en moi ce que je tentais définitivement d'enterrer. Mione est tellement perspicace, je sais qu'elle a lu dans mes yeux tout ce que j'avais en tête lorsqu'elle est sortie de la pièce. Je la dévorais du regard! Quelle idiote! J'avais réussi à être complètement décontract en lui offrant de lui apprendre à embrasser. Je m'étais même convaincue que je faisais ça pour elle! Ah ah ah… bravo Weasley! _

_Et puis je suis dans de beaux draps, maintenant! Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que je vais faire! Comment vais-je pouvoir dormir dans la même pièce qu'elle, maintenant que j'ai goûté à ce qu'elle pouvait m'offrir! Je vais rêver d'elle pendant qu'elle rêvera de mon frère… c'est génial, vraiment! Surtout que je parle en dormant… Je vois d'avance sa réaction en m'entendant : « ah oui, Mione, embrasse-moi, caresse-moi, encore, OUI! »… Pathétique… _

_Et si elle en parlait à Harry? Non… elle ne ferait jamais ça. Et puis je l'aime Harry d'ailleurs. Il n'est pas là le problème! Il est très doux et affectueux, il est tout ce que j'ai jamais désiré chez un homme, mais… voilà, tout est dit : c'est un homme. Et pour le plaisir, un homme… _

_Bon, je m'enlise… Je vais me coucher maintenant. Plus vite je vais dormir, plus vite je vais rêver… Mais une chose me tracasse encore… c'est Hermione qui m'embrassait! Moi je me laissais faire. Alors pourquoi toute cette passion? Je voudrais bien comprendre…_

_Bonne nuit_

_Une femme torturée…

* * *

_

Après avoir discuté de tout et de rien devant un verre (ou 2, ou 3… peut-être 4) de Whisky pur feu, Hermione monta se coucher. Harry s'était endormi, couché sur la table de la cuisine et Ron sommeillait sur le bord de la cuvette des toilettes… Quelle joyeuse façon de terminer une si belle soirée d'été! « Pourquoi les garçons se sentent-ils obligés de boire jusqu'au coma éthylique? » se demandait Hermione en grimpant l'escalier. « Je préfère de loin la douce griserie que l'on ressent au deuxième verre, juste assez pour enlever quelques inhibitions… » « Dommage que Ginny n'ait pas voulu se joindre à nous! Ron a fait une de ces têtes quand je l'ai embrassé! Mais ce n'était rien en comparaison avec celle de Harry quand j'ai avoué que c'était grâce à Ginny que j'embrassais si bien! Quoique avec le nombre de verres qu'il a pris, je doute qu'il s'en souvienne demain matin…»

Hermione ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre à coucher pour éviter de réveiller la jeune femme qui y dormait paisiblement. La pièce était baignée uniquement par la lumière de la lune qui filtrait par la fenêtre ouverte. Ginny était allongée sur le dos et avait repoussé les couvertures à ses pieds en raison de la chaleur accablante de cette nuit de juillet. Elle était magnifique, vêtue uniquement d'un boxer jaune et d'une camisole à fines bretelles blanches. Hermione avala difficilement et s'approcha d'elle en la détaillant du regard. Des traits fins, une bouche de rêve, de longs cils auburn… Elle était grande, élancée : de longues jambes fines d'une blancheur immaculée, une taille parfaitement dessinée faisant une courbe superbe avec le galbe de ses hanches. Puis ses yeux se posèrent impunément sur sa poitrine… « parfaite » se dit Hermione en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. « Tu as trop bu ma pauvre vieille! Alors arrête de penser à elle et va te coucher avant de faire quelque chose que tu regretterais demain! »

La jeune femme, par un effort de volonté considérable, détourna le regard et se dirigea vers son lit quand quelque chose capta son attention : le journal de Ginny… « Il est ouvert, c'est à croire qu'elle voulait que je le lise! » « NON! C'est hors de question. Tu n'as pas bu à ce point là! et tu sais bien qu'il ne faut pas » « Oui mais peut-être qu'elle parle de moi ! » «HORS DE QUESTION! » « Aller, juste une coup d'œil… je le remets à sa place tout de suite après » « … » « Ah! J'ai même réussi à convaincre ma conscience… j'suis une fille géniale! » Après cette lutte intérieure, Hermione se saisit du précieux bouquin et elle lut les quelques lignes écrites par son amie tout à l'heure… _« ah oui, Mione, embrasse-moi, caresse-moi, encore, OUI! » _Hermione replaça le journal à sa place, le souffle court et le ventre tiraillé par cette même envie qu'elle avait ressenti plus tôt en embrassant la rouquine…

La jeune femme hésita un moment, puis défit le bouton de sa jupe qu'elle laissa tomber à ses pieds. Elle sentait son cœur cogner frénétiquement dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle se glissa dans le lit de Ginny. La rouquine eut un léger mouvement de sursaut mais ne se réveilla pas lorsque leurs peaux se touchèrent, malgré la plainte de bien-être que laissa s'échapper Hermione à ce contact. Hermione se pencha sur elle et commença à caresser son visage du bout des doigts. Elle s'attarda sur ses lèvres pulpeuses, attirantes…et elle ne résista plus. Elle posa sa bouche sur la sienne et l'embrassa avec envie en espérant tirer la belle de son sommeil.

La rouquine ouvrit les yeux.

Trop surprise pour faire quoi que ce soit, Ginny laissa Hermione continuer sans bouger. Lorsqu'elle fut tout à fait certaine que ce n'était ni un rêve, ni une création de son esprit malade pour la torturer un peu plus, Ginny entoura la jeune femme de ses bras et l'attira vers elle. Elle força Hermione à s'allonger à sa place, puis elle lui rendit pour la toute première fois son baiser… Sa langue caressa tout d'abord ses lèvres avec langueur et légèreté, avant de s'enfoncer dans sa bouche pour aller à la rencontre de la sienne. Elle massait, caressait, torturait… « Voilà comment une Weasley embrasse! » se disait-elle. Elle sentait Hermione se cambrer mais la rousse refusait obstinément de répondre tout de suite aux demandes de ce corps : « chaque chose en son temps… »

Lorsque son propre désir n'en put plus d'attendre, Ginny laissa ses mains parcourir le corps d'Hermione tandis que ses lèvres s'occupaient du cou offert de la jeune femme. Elle embrassa sa gorge, puis descendit vers sa poitrine. La rouquine glissa une main sous le chandail de son amie, cherchant sa peau sous les plis de tissu. Elle effleura du bout des doigts le galbe de ses seins. Hermione ferma les yeux et s'accrocha violemment aux montants du lit, ce qui encouragea Ginny à poursuivre sa douce torture. La jeune femme profita de l'absence du regard de son amante pour retirer sa propre camisole avant de continuer son exploration. Elle souleva le chandail d'Hermione jusqu'à découvrir complètement son ventre. Elle laissa ses doigts parcourir cette douce étendue de peau avant d'y poser les lèvres. Sa peau sentait bon le jasmin, ce qui excita encore plus la jeune femme qui commençait déjà à perdre le contrôle de ses gestes… une main s'égara vers la petite culotte d'Hermione. Aidée par un mouvement de bassin de celle-ci, Ginny ne put s'empêcher de glisser un doigt fébrile vers son intimité. Ce qu'elle y découvrit la fit haleter de plaisir. En effet, derrière l'étendue parfaitement lisse de cette peau, se trouvait un antre brûlant d'où irradiait une moiteur invitante. Ne résistant plus aux assauts de Ginny, Hermione retira sa culotte, aidée par celle-ci. Lorsque la rouquine voulu reprendre son manège, Hermione la repoussa doucement jusqu'à l'adosser au mur contre lequel le lit était appuyé. Soutenant son regard brûlant de désir, celle-ci retira son chandail et son soutien-gorge, les seuls vêtements qui lui restaient… Nue devant elle, Hermione ressentait une espèce de puissance, de contrôle, devant les regards de convoitise que lui lançaient son amante. Elle l'embrassa furtivement avant de s'allonger avec volupté sur le lit. Elle fit glisser une de ses mains sur son propre corps. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et s'abandonna à ce petit jeu, consciente de la réaction qu'elle provoquait chez Ginny qui se caressait en observant la scène. Hermione exécutait un doux mouvement de va-et-vient qui lui procurait une sensation grisante. Elle râlait, soupirait, se cambrait, au rythme de son plaisir. La jeune femme saisit la main de Ginny et l'attira jusqu'à sa bouche où elle suça goulûment deux de ses doigts en la fixant intensément du regard, avant de guider sa main jusqu'à son intimité qui en redemandait. La rouquine s'exécuta, les pupilles totalement dilatées de désir devant les spasmes d'Hermione. Cédant à ses envies, Ginny s'allongea sur la jeune femme. Elle l'embrassa avec passion, sa langue jouant allègrement avec celle de son amante pendant qu'elle massait sa fine poitrine d'une main. Elle sentit ses mamelons se durcir sous l'emprise de ses doigts. Hermione ferma les yeux lorsque Ginny quitta ses lèvres pour descendre plus bas, beaucoup plus bas… Sa longue chevelure rousse traînait négligemment sur le ventre d'Hermione tandis que la jeune femme faisait glisser sa langue vers l'antre encore inviolé de son amante. Hermione s'agrippa aux draps, au lit, bref à tout ce qu'elle pouvait atteindre, pour tenter vainement de contrôler le flot de sensations qui l'envahissait. Elle bougeait le bassin pour venir à la rencontre de cette bouche, de ces lèvres qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Ginny, les mains sur ses hanches, guidait son mouvement, ce qui avait pour effet de décupler son plaisir. Hermione serrait les dents pour tenter de contrôler ses gémissements mais elle ni arrivait pas, elle ni arrivait plus... À mesure que le plaisir montait en elle, ses râles devinrent des plaintes, puis des cris alors qu'elle se cambrait, terrassée par une bouffée de volupté comme elle n'en avait jamais connue auparavant…

Ginny abandonna sa tête sur le ventre d'Hermione, le sourire aux lèvres. Sa respiration ralentissait peu à peu, suivant celle de son amante, jusqu'à reprendre son rythme habituel… D'une voix légèrement rauque, Ginny demanda :

-C'était comment?

-Trop bon pour être vrai, je dirais, répondit Hermione en riant…

Les deux femmes se jetèrent un regard complice, puis s'apaisèrent en sombrant peu à peu dans l'inconscience. Elles ne virent pas un certain jeune homme aux yeux d'un vert profond ouvrir la porte de leur chambre, jeter un coup œil, puis secouer la tête d'un air incrédule avant de continuer son chemin vers la chambre voisine en titubant…

* * *

Hermione préparait le petit déjeuner pour ses amis, les garçons étant beaucoup trop comateux pour l'aider en ce beau matin ensoleillé. Lorsque Ginny arriva dans la pièce, vêtue d'une robe de chambre blanche et les cheveux mouillés, Hermione lui servit un café, le sourire en coin.

-Bien dormi?

-On peut dire ça, oui. J'ai beaucoup rêvé…

Sortant d'une sorte de transe éthylique, Harry s'exclama :

-Ahbf! Moi aussi j'ai rêvé! Enfin, je crois… Je me souviens que vous étiez nues toutes les deux dans le même lit lorsque j'ai ouvert la porte de votre chambre quand je suis monté me coucher cette nuit. C'était un rêve plutôt réaliste, bizarre, non? Harry avait prononcé ces derniers mots sur un ton rempli de scepticisme, attendant impatiemment de voir la réaction de Ginny, qui était assise en face de lui.

Ron, pris d'une violent choc nerveux s'étouffa avec sa gorgée de café.

-Quoi? Répète ça?

Les joues de Ginny s'empourprèrent. Elle chercha Hermione du regard, se demandant quelle attitude adopter. Voyant son malaise, la jeune femme vint à son secours.

-J'ignorais que je faisais partie des rêveries érotiques du grand Harry Potter, sauveur du monde sorcier, respecté meilleur ami et champion du grand concours d'ingestion de whisky Pur feu d'hier soir! C'est charmant, extrêmement flatteur… mais totalement surréaliste. Désolée!

Harry baissa les yeux, complètement embarrassé, les joues en feu… Les deux jeunes femmes se jetèrent un regard complice pendant que Ron reprenait ses esprits et s'agitait sur sa chaise.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça devant moi, Harry! C'est ma sœur et la femme que j'aime, bordel! T'es vraiment un con!

Les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire pendant que Harry se confondait en excuse et en explications boiteuses…

-Toi et moi, coucher ensemble? dit Ginny. Drôle d'idée, non?

Hermione se retourna vers la fenêtre et murmura :

-Pas tant que ça… Pourquoi, tu voudrais qu'on recommence?

La rouquine se leva et susurra à l'oreille de son amante :

-Tu verras bien ce soir…

_**FIN**_

_Commentaires, analyses, suggestions, critiques? Review! )_


End file.
